1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for storage and display. More particularly, it is concerned with a system providing storage for prints and the like and a display for graphic images and custom character strings formed from a selection of character units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices and systems are well known. One example is referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,398 issued to the applicants on Jul. 6, 1999, which patent is incorporated herein by reference. Such prior art display system comprises a mat having front and back surfaces and a character string opening, a base sheet with a guide grid for mounting a string of preprinted character units, and tape strips for attaching the base sheet to the back surface of the mat. Such display systems are suitable for mounting and displaying graphic images such as pictures, prints and photographs, collectibles such as autographs, stamps, postcards, menus, coins, records and discs, and keepsakes such as newspaper clippings, announcements, programs and pressed flowers in a custom arrangement which may include text as well as images.
Such custom display systems are generally employed with a framing assembly, which may also include additional mats and a protective covering such as glass or plastic. Decorative devices such as ribbons, bows and findings may be fastened to the outside of the framing assembly. The framed systems may be wall or easel mounted, or they may be free standing, and two or more display systems may be coupled together.
While these systems are particularly well-suited for customized display of a limited number of graphic items and custom character strings, they do not provide easily accessible storage for quantities of additional similar items or of three dimensional items. In order to modify the custom display, it is necessary to disassemble the unit and unfasten the tape strips from the rear surface of the mat. Repeated removal of the base sheet and replacement of the tape is inconvenient and over time it may cause damage to the rear surface of the mat.
The present invention provides a greatly improved custom display storage system which includes a custom display as well as a convenient storage unit for a quantity of additional items. The display may be easily personalized with graphic images and characters according to individual taste, and is specially designed to permit easy modification without damage to the system.
Broadly speaking, the system includes a storage assembly and a display assembly. The storage assembly includes an album or scrapbook containing pages for mounting graphic works and other generally planar objects. The display assembly includes a display unit joined at the edges with a backing to form a pocket therebetween. The display unit includes openings for display of custom character strings as well as graphic images. The backing includes a slot providing access to the pocket.
A base sheet having a guide grid for mounting images, including a string of preprinted character units, may be slid through the slot and into the pocket. The base sheet is sized to fit snugly within the pocket so that the character string and graphics are aligned for display via the display unit openings without the need for adhesive strips or other fasteners.
Alternatively, the system may include a container for storing three dimensional items as well as graphic works. In such embodiments, the top and/or sidewall of the container is constructed with a display assembly to include one or more pockets for receiving a base sheet with images and character units. The custom display and storage system may also comprise a kit including a character assortment corresponding to the alphabet and numerals and an album or storage container with a variety of display unit configurations.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a custom display storage system; providing such a system which permits display of graphic images as well as text while also providing storage for a quantity of additional graphic images; providing such a system which permits display via display unit openings without the need for fasteners; providing such a system which includes storage for a quantity of three dimensional items; providing such a system which permits easy modification of the display without damage to the system, providing such a system which utilizes individual character units for forming character strings; providing such a system which provides different character unit options; providing such a system which accommodates different lengths of character strings in a character string display unit opening; providing such a system with a display unit including image windows; providing such a system which includes a pocket for receiving a base sheet with prepositioned images and characters; providing such a system which is easy to use without special training, tools or equipment, providing such a system which can produce a wide variety of custom storage displays; providing such a system which accommodates personalized display subject matter, providing such a system which can incorporate one or more personalized images in the display; providing such a system which can be offered as a kit; providing such a system which is well adapted for point-of-purchase sales in retail establishments; providing such a system which can offer a wide range of different character lettering styles, colors and other visual and aesthetic effects; and providing such a system which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation, capable of a extended usage and particularly well adapted for the purposed usage thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.